


Le choix de la Bohémienne

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: Voyons voir si je suis la seule à penser que ceci aurait été un meilleur destin pour Esméralda.





	Le choix de la Bohémienne

Le choix de la Bohémienne

Elle faisait face à une peine de mort. Lui, celui qui l’avait enfermée dans cette cellule glaciale, lui offrait la liberté. Mais toute faveur à un prix. 

Sacrifier sa première fois ou mourir en conservant sa virginité. Tel était son choix. 

Le visage aux traits durs de son geôlier la toisait de haut. Celui du doux chevalier auquel elle avait promis son cœur flottait dans son esprit. Encore en ce moment, alors que le ciel noir d’encre commençait à être teinté de rose, elle était persuadée que le soleil de sa vie arriverait comme l’aube pour la sauver.

Mais de voir la lune s’estomper du ciel de Paris planta les graines du doute en elle. 

Deux petits mots insidieux s’immiscèrent dans son esprit. 

Et si… 

La droiture dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu’à présent s’effrita, lacérée par la peur et son désir sauvage de vivre, même souillée. Après tout, chaque traumatisme s’efface avec le temps, non? 

Elle s’entendit prononcer la phrase fatidique. 

« J’accepte. » 

Les traits sévères de l’homme de loi s’adoucirent sous l’effet de la surprise. Il avait proposé son marché sans avoir l’espoir d’entendre la Bohémienne répondre autre chose que des insultes. 

La détermination marquait toujours les traits de la jeune femme, mais une certaine appréhension s’y mêlait également. Après tout, rien ne garantissait que le prêtre lui redonnerait sa liberté après avoir assouvi sa passion. Mais c’était un risque qu’elle avait choisi de prendre. 

Celui qui ne croyait toujours pas ses oreilles eut quelques difficultés à retrouver la clé de la cellule dans les longues poches de sa soutane. Au prix d’un effort inouï, il parvint à cesser le tremblement de ses mains et à libérer la gitane. 

Elle aurait pu courir. Elle était bien plus en forme que l’intellectuel. Mais elle se décida à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. 

Il la guida hors de la prison sans hâte, car se presser aurait été suspects. Étrangement, elle était impatiente à l’idée d’arriver chez le prêtre, malgré l’épreuve qu’il y attendait. 

La porte se referma sur eux. La liberté était à portée de main. 

Elle s’étendit sur le lit et s’attendit au pire. 

Malgré les immenses privations que le curé s’était infligées au cours des dernières décennies, il fit preuve d’une douceur remarquable envers l’objet de son désir. 

Alors que le marché était conclu et qu’il dormait, un rare sourire aux lèvres, la Bohémienne se glissa dans la rue, châle sur les cheveux pour éviter d’être reconnue. 

Elle devait trouver son cavalier charmant pour lui dire qu’elle n’était pas morte. 

Au détour de la rue, elle aperçut le babillard des nouvelles. Là, fraîchement apposé de ce matin, avait été collé le faire-part du mariage du chef des archers et de sa douce, bourgeoise, parfaite fiancée. 

La gitane réalisa que le soldat n’avait aimé que la perspective de partager son lit. Il n’avait pas cherché à la sauver. Elle avait mis ses espoirs sur le mauvais homme. Comme quoi l’amour est aveugle. 

Armée de la conviction qu’elle avait fait le bon choix, elle tourna les talons et retourna à la dernière place où elle aurait cru vouloir être la veille.


End file.
